


Forgetting

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Sam/Galen for mosymoseys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

They're quiet about it, as they must be. Quiet about everything. Quiet about what they are, quiet about knowing each other more than they should. Careful about the times they choose, the places they find to lock the door. They are quiet, but not quiet enough. Galen grabs him by the collar, shorter but well-grounded, dragging Sam's lips to his. It's a brutal kiss--angry at himself, at Sam, at the whole frakked up thing. But he needs it. He's close to breaking and everyone can tell, but they don't know why. Sam grabs for Galen's hips, helping him forget.


End file.
